Existe la vida perfecta?
by peke pattinson
Summary: te odio con toda mi alma me grito".. .- eres mi esposa ya lo olvidaste.? respondi. los cullen recuperarian todo lo que perdieron.y las swan lo tenian, ambos cayeron en un juego de metiras y dolor ...soy nueva.!
1. Chapter 1 Solo es cuestion de Tiempo

hola este es el primer capitulo de mi historia todos los personajes son de meyer la historia es mia.

Edward pov.

Una vez mas conducía , por las calles de forsk con la lluvia como mi única compañera y la cabeza en todas partes menos concentrada en la carretera .  
-Que puedo hacer? Esa pregunta se había convertido en parte de mi vida.  
-ja que vueltas da la vida yo que pertenezco a una de las mejores familias de la ciudad con clase,posición y respeto soy Edward Cullen hijo de Carlisle y esme Cullen un matrimonio muy unido , mis hermanos Emmett el mayor aparte de ser mi hermano es mi mejor amigo nos contamos todo, aun que somos muy dientes el es empresario y yo doctor pero el es fiel admirador de la belleza femenina pero nunca toma encerio a una mujer , dice que quiere hacer feliz a todas las mujeres . Pero su ultima conquista es Irina denaly hermana de Tanya mi novia.  
por el contrario esta Jasper es mas tranquilo el no tiene tiempo para fiestas el es arquitecto el al igual que yo es muy entregado asu trabajo y al igual que Emmett y yo el sale con una denaly pero el sale con kate la única novia que ha tenido, yo a diferencia de mis hermanos Yo soy doctor mi gusto por la medicina lo herede de mi padre Carlisle una eminencia en la medicina el nos dio todo nunca nos falto nada desde niños los dio todo lujos, dinero , respeto todo gracias ami apellido pero ahora se a vuelto un pesar muy grande ser un Cullen por que es lo unico que nos quedase el apellido y el fantasma de lo que fuimos , lo único que nos queda es el hospital que estamos apunto de perder todo empezó cuando un tragico incendio donde lamentablemente murió mi tio Benjamin que con la perdida mi padre cayo en deprecio ya que eran muy unidos , eso acumulado alos destrosos que dojo el incendio el hospital quedo en cricis mis hermanos tratamos de salvarlo pero no fue possible. cuando mi padre regreso al mando trato de remediar la situación pero no fue posible y vendimos todo propiedades,autos,joyas en parte para poder terminar nuestra carreras .  
Ahora estoy aquí enfrente de la puerta de mi casa donde me espera mi familia con esperanzas que tender que romper.  
-hola salude todos voltearon a verme  
-como te fue lo conseguiste me pregunto mi madre con una evidente ilusion en la Mirada que me provoco un dolor en el pecho.  
-no solte sin rodeos no queria lastimarlos –mucha gente ya sabe lo de nuestro problema de dinero no hay quien nos quiera prestar dinero ademas la casa esta hipotecada no hay solución baje la Mirada .  
-si hay solución y ustedes la conocen bien ,hablo carliles mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana.  
-No insistas con eso , contesta enojado estaba arto del mismo tema.  
-Edward por favor piensa es nuestra unica salida dijo carlile.  
las swan son hermosas , inteligentes,con clase, con prestigio y ademas ustedes de niños eran grandes amigos no hay punto de comparación entre ellas y las denaly , dijo esme  
-no voy a permitir que ofenda a Tanya ustedes saben bien mis sentimientos asi ella ademas alas swan hace años que no las vemos tal vez ya se casaron. Dije tratando de tranquilizarme.  
-No ami Charlie me dijo mas de una vez que solo se han dedicado a estudiar y consiguieron el éxito.  
-Edward no hay mas que podamos hacer , dijo jasper  
-Tu? Pregunte enojado.  
-es nuestra familia ellos nos necesitan, dijo jasper tan traquilo que medieron ganas de golperlo.  
-que opinas emmett? pregunte con voz quebrada.  
-ami no me gusta la idea de dejar de ser libre pero no hay opción.  
-esta bien haré lo posible con una de las swan,dije con la mandíbula tensa.  
-yo igual,dijo jasper  
-dado que ya eilgieron edward y jasper yo igual eso si yo no cambiare ok?,repondi emmett  
-si dijo carlisle-yo se ques dificil pero espero y pronto todo regrese ala normalidad y ustedes puedan hacer su vida con quien quieran por ahora solo nos queda esperar el regreso de Isabella,Rosalie y Alice mi padre con alegria y salio por la puerta principal  
de a hora en adelante era cuestion de tiempo, esperar que ellas regresen.


	2. capitulo

Charlie pov.

-Esta todo listo señor .dijo uno de mis mas fieles sirvientes  
-Quiero que todo este perfecto,conteste lleno de felicidad.  
-Todo tiene que estar listo, quiero la casa Hermosa llena de flores como amis hijas les gusta.  
-si señor toda la casa esta como usted no lo indico.  
-compromiso,dijo aquel hombre que era una gran persona, y salio por la puerta de mi despacho donde paso la mayoría del tiempo después de llegar de la oficina aun que nunca me siento solo ya que aquí me acompaña mi Hermosa renee ella fue y siempre sera el amor de mi vida .en ella encontré todo y me dio todo esta la mujer perfecta belleza, inteligencia,clase y nobles sentimientos. Pero sobre todo ella medio los tres mas hermosas joyas mis hijas.  
Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer la llegada del fruto del amor entre rennee y yo mi Hermosa .  
Isabella una linda bebita de piel clara con unas hermosas mejillas rosadas,cabello castaño con unos lindos hojos color chocolate desde muy niña mostró su gran inteligencia cuando ella cumplió cuatro años renne el segundo regalo mas lindo una hermosa princesa ala que decidimos llamar Rosalie ella heredo el cabello rubio de la madre de renee acompañado de una belleza como ninguna ella al igual que bella heredo mi temperamento y dos años mas tarde llego mi pequeña Alice una verdadera belleza era la mezcla perfecta entre renee y yo desde muy niña nos mostró su amor por la moda.  
Pero como ninguna vida es perfecta mi esposa nos dejo con el corazón roto , murió de un infarto al corazón cuando sufio un accidente automovilístico la gran impresión que este le provoco no lo resistió su pobre corazón así que ami me toco sacar adelante amis niñas de tan solo dieseis y cuatro años de edad, al principio fue dificil ya que la ausencia de su madre muchas veces las vi llorar pero en parte entre ellas se cuidaron una ala otra , se volvieron muy unidas desde niñas mostraron sus capacidades siendo las mejores alumnas de la escuela , tiempo después decidimos irnos de frosk ya que yo tenia que estar ala cabeza de la compañía en Europa donde vivimos durante mucho tiempo para ellas fue difícil dejar frosk por que decían que aqui esta su madre pero al final entendieron que era lo construyeron una vida .después tuve que volver aquia frosk ellas decidieron quedarse en paris donde estudiaron para poder convertirse en lo que hoy son mi . hermosa Isabella en empresaria y vicepresidenta financiera de corporaciones swan en parís que ahora me ayudara aqui en frosk .  
mi prinsecita Rosalie toda una modelo Internacional con gran fama en parís y mi pequeña Alice una gran diseñadora de modas y articulos exclusivos .  
mis tres pequeñas han logrado todos su sueños .éxito,fama,respeto y fortuna .  
solo espero que algún día encuentren el verdadero amor ya que quiero morir en paz sabiendo que van estar bien protegidas y que sean muy feliz mis tres joyas que mas amo.

Bella pov

-tierra llamando ala aburrida de bells. me llamo mi hermana Alice algunas veces solía ser la personas mas insoportable pero como la quiero .  
-en que piensas? me pregunto rosalie mi otra hermana.  
-en lo rápido que ha paso el tiempo cuando nos fuimos de frosk eramos aun unas niñas y ahora regresamos ya todas una mujeres .dije segura  
-tranquila no somos tan viejas alice riendo  
-bella tiene razón todo paso muy rapido saben me muero por ver a Rosalie.  
-yo me muero por estar en nuestra casa pero un poco mas en la fiesta que nos organizo papa como bienvenida.  
-que raro que Alice ame las fiesta. dije riendo  
-yo no tengo la culpa que sehas una burrida dijo alice fingiendo enojo.  
-señoritas estamos por aterrizar dijo la azafata del avion.  
-listas pregunto Rosalie.  
nosotras solo afirmamanos con la que seguro aqui comenzara una nueva vida.


	3. Chapter 3 Una nueva Vida

Charlie pov.

-Esta todo listo señor .dijo uno de mis mas fieles sirvientes  
-Quiero que todo este perfecto,conteste lleno de felicidad.  
-Todo tiene que estar listo, quiero la casa Hermosa llena de flores como amis hijas les gusta.  
-si señor toda la casa esta como usted no lo indico.  
-compromiso,dijo aquel hombre que era una gran persona, y salio por la puerta de mi despacho donde paso la mayoría del tiempo después de llegar de la oficina aun que nunca me siento solo ya que aquí me acompaña mi Hermosa renee ella fue y siempre sera el amor de mi vida .en ella encontré todo y me dio todo esta la mujer perfecta belleza, inteligencia,clase y nobles sentimientos. Pero sobre todo ella medio los tres mas hermosas joyas mis hijas.  
Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer la llegada del fruto del amor entre rennee y yo mi Hermosa .  
Isabella una linda bebita de piel clara con unas hermosas mejillas rosadas,cabello castaño con unos lindos hojos color chocolate desde muy niña mostró su gran inteligencia cuando ella cumplió cuatro años renne el segundo regalo mas lindo una hermosa princesa ala que decidimos llamar Rosalie ella heredo el cabello rubio de la madre de renee acompañado de una belleza como ninguna ella al igual que bella heredo mi temperamento y dos años mas tarde llego mi pequeña Alice una verdadera belleza era la mezcla perfecta entre renee y yo desde muy niña nos mostró su amor por la moda.  
Pero como ninguna vida es perfecta mi esposa nos dejo con el corazón roto , murió de un infarto al corazón cuando sufio un accidente automovilístico la gran impresión que este le provoco no lo resistió su pobre corazón así que ami me toco sacar adelante amis niñas de tan solo dieseis y cuatro años de edad, al principio fue dificil ya que la ausencia de su madre muchas veces las vi llorar pero en parte entre ellas se cuidaron una ala otra , se volvieron muy unidas desde niñas mostraron sus capacidades siendo las mejores alumnas de la escuela , tiempo después decidimos irnos de frosk ya que yo tenia que estar ala cabeza de la compañía en Europa donde vivimos durante mucho tiempo para ellas fue difícil dejar frosk por que decían que aqui esta su madre pero al final entendieron que era lo construyeron una vida .después tuve que volver aquia frosk ellas decidieron quedarse en paris donde estudiaron para poder convertirse en lo que hoy son mi . hermosa Isabella en empresaria y vicepresidenta financiera de corporaciones swan en parís que ahora me ayudara aqui en frosk .  
mi prinsecita Rosalie toda una modelo Internacional con gran fama en parís y mi pequeña Alice una gran diseñadora de modas y articulos exclusivos .  
mis tres pequeñas han logrado todos su sueños .éxito,fama,respeto y fortuna .  
solo espero que algún día encuentren el verdadero amor ya que quiero morir en paz sabiendo que van estar bien protegidas y que sean muy feliz mis tres joyas que mas amo.

Bella pov

-tierra llamando ala aburrida de bells. me llamo mi hermana Alice algunas veces solía ser la personas mas insoportable pero como la quiero .  
-en que piensas? me pregunto rosalie mi otra hermana.  
-en lo rápido que ha paso el tiempo cuando nos fuimos de frosk eramos aun unas niñas y ahora regresamos ya todas una mujeres .dije segura  
-tranquila no somos tan viejas alice riendo  
-bella tiene razón todo paso muy rapido saben me muero por ver a Rosalie.  
-yo me muero por estar en nuestra casa pero un poco mas en la fiesta que nos organizo papa como bienvenida.  
-que raro que Alice ame las fiesta. dije riendo  
-yo no tengo la culpa que sehas una burrida dijo alice fingiendo enojo.  
-señoritas estamos por aterrizar dijo la azafata del avion.  
-listas pregunto Rosalie.  
nosotras solo afirmamanos con la que seguro aqui comenzara una nueva vida.


	4. Chapter 4 No hay Alternativa

Los personajes son de la gran meyer. la historia es mia...

Carlisle pov

-Espero y no faltes. confeso la otra voz a través del teléfono.  
-seguro estaremos ahí. conteste tratando de sonar alegre pero bien sabia lo que esto significaba.  
-ok nos vemos mas tarde. dijo charlie  
-ahí estaremos. y colge el teléfono tome una gran vocada de aire.  
hoy era el gran día,me dolía utilizar amis hijos pero es lo unico que podemos hacer .tambien me dolía lastimar a esa pobre chicas ellas no me han causado ningún daño y charlie lo quiero como otro hermano.  
-carlisle amor puedo pasa?.pregunto mi esposa  
-si .solo respondí  
-todo bien? . pregunto esme ella me conocía muy bien  
me quede callado unos minutos  
-me llamo charlie para recordarnos lo de la fiesta de sus hijas.  
-deberías estar feliz. expreso esme abrazándome  
-tengo miedo . y me escondí en su cuello  
-todo va a salir bien. me respondí dándome un beso en la frente  
-gracias amor por tu apoyo. y le regrese el beso -puedes llamar alos muchachos?  
-si amor yo vuelvo. y salio por la puerta de mi estudio  
pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la puerta se abrió.  
-que pasa papa? pregunto jasper que fue el primero en entra y detrás de el edward y emmett.  
-me llamo charlie ase un momento para recordarnos la fiesta de bienvenida de sus hijas. conteste sin rodeos no tenia caso aplazar las cosas.  
-ustedes tiene que acercarse a ellas y. pero no pude terminar la frase  
-conquistarlas .dijo edward enojado  
-si. respondí seguro  
-a que hora es la famosa fiesta. hablo por primera vez emmett  
-alas de la noche  
-a ok a esa hora estaré aquí por que un tengo cosas que hacer .hable emmett al mismo tiempo en el que salia por la puerta.  
-jasper ? pregunte cruzando los brazos en mi pecho  
-si estaré aquí antes de las ocho se sentó en el sofá de mi estudio.  
-edward yo se que es difícil pero.  
-ya lo se papa aquí estaré listo salio azotando la puerta dejándome claro una vez mas que no estaba de acuerdo.

Alice pov.  
-papa! .grite a todo pulmón al igual que mis hermanas. corri a los brazos de mi papa y llorábamos amares.  
-mis niñas ,bueno ya son todas unas mujeres y muy hermosas no saben la faltan que me han hecho nos hablo con ternura charlie al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lagrimas con el torso de su mano .  
-nosotras también. contesto bella  
-pero bueno ahora ya están aquí y no las dejare irse nunca mas -y va monos a casa .nos pidió charlie con una gran sonrisa  
y así lo hicimos durabte el trayecto a casa hablamos de todo y de lo mucho que nos emocionaba estar de regreso en forks.

Bella pov.

-Bienvenidas . nos dijo papa abriendo las grandes puertas de color café oscuro de esa gran casa , nuestra casa  
la primera en entra fue Rosalie la cual solo susurro un wow. Alice fue la siguiente ,elle si que grito. - es muy muy hermosa..  
y cuando yo entre entendí sus reacciones. era nejor de como la recordava.  
Era enorme ella mandaba el color blanco con muy lindos muebles, pero sobre todo llena de flores de mil colores difentes.  
-Bella ,Alice vengan! nos grito Rosalie desde el despacho de papa y nosotras solo corrimos y cuando llegamos.  
-miren . mi hermana nos sellalo con la cabeza el enorme cuadro de havia en ese cuarto erea un retrato de mama.  
-hermosa ya estan listas sus avitaciones .nos dijon papa sacandonos de nuestros pensamientos.  
-vamos que tenemos poco tiempo y aun tenemos que desencapar y alistarnos para la fiesta. dijo la loca de mi hermana alice quien ya brincaba como conejo.  
por estar pensando en lo mucho que me gustaba estar en casa nos upe en que momento ya estava en mi habitación.  
-BELLA!. me grito alice - aqui esta tu vestido , me mostró un hermoso vestido.

Edward pov

después de carlisle nos informo de la fiesta y de la llegada las swan no he podido dejar de pensar. en otra cosa que no sea en la locura que voy acometer. derenpente un sonido me saco de mis pensamiento era mi celular.  
-bueno. conteste  
-hola mi amor ,respondió esa voz que bien yo conocía era tanya.  
-como estas tanya?  
-bien pero enojada contigo por tu abandono.  
-lo siento pero tu bien sabes por lo que estoy pasando.  
-si yo se y me duele que te tengas que fijar en otra tipa .confeso con voz enojada  
-y no te he dicho hoy porfin las vamos a volver con miedo.  
ella solo respiro pesadamente.  
-te deseo suerte y siempre recurda que te amo.  
-yo tambien .y colge  
-edward! .grito esme desde la planta de abajo.  
-vamonos.  
-hermano tranquilo es lo unico que podemos emmett al momento que subiamos alas auntos.  
cuando llegamos ala fiesta havia mucha gente importante de foks.  
-Lespido un momento de su atencion, les quiero presentar amis tres hermosas hijas,mis mayores existos como ser humano y les pido un aplauso para Isabella ,Rosalie y Alice charlie emocionada.

y de pronto vimos bajar a tres hermosas mujeres, en las que se havian convertido aqueñas niñas que un recuerdo .pero quien robo toda mi atencion fue una hermosa castaña de ojos color chocolate .

QUE LES PARECIO NECESITO SU OPINION NO OLVIDEN K LAS AM0O NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO …. peke...


	5. Chapter 5 Comienza el Juego

Isabella pov.

Después de que Alice me mostró el hermoso vestido que havia diseño para mi.  
era de color negro de dos ligeros tirantes , en la parte superior del pecho era agustad con una pequeña tira con bordes de color plata y debajo del busto tomaba forma de globo hasta dejando de mis rodillas y con la ayuda de los estilistas que son los reyes de la magia, me peinaron con una media coleta en la que colocaron un lindo broche de plata en forma de mariposa, me maquillaron ligeramente solo para resaltar mis facciones. y yo complemente mi atuendo con una cadena de plata en que colgaba una pequeña lagrima de igual forma unos lindos aretes que adornaron mis orejas.  
-Como me veo?.pregunto Alice cuando iva entrando ami cuarto y dando una vuelta en su propio eje. mostrándome lo bonita que se veia, su vestido era color blanco que se sujetaba en su cuello , con un escote en v que dejaba al descubierto su espalda .en el cabello llevaba una tiara del mismo color con unas zapatillas mas altas que las mías. bueno en eso ella tenia mas practica que yo .  
-Te vez muy bonita Alice. le conteste  
-Las dos se ven preciosas .dijo papa entrando y acercándose a nosotras  
-Hey no se olviden de mi. hablo rosalie finjiendo enojo.  
-Tu también te ves hermosa. creo que mandare a reforzar la seguridad si no quiero que me las roben.. contesto charlie con una sonrisa y nosotras solo reímos.  
y era verdad rose se vei muy linda seguro robaría miradas. con su vestido color café oscuro en strapless, el de ella tenia el corte un poco antes de su rodillas, dejo su cabello suelto solo un poco undulado de las puntas y en el cuello una gargantilla de oro.  
-Bueno yo bajare a recibir alos invitados . nos informo papa y salio de mi cuarto.

Charlile pov.

Mis niñas se veían hermosoas mas de lo que ya eran  
-Charlie . me llamo carlisle  
-Carlisle me da mucho gusto verte me alegro que estén aquí .al momento que saludaba a el y a esme.  
-Y tus hijos? le pregunte mientras tomaba de mi copa.  
-Por ahi deben de andar ya los conoces. me contesto carlisle  
-Compermiso voy anunciar amis hijas.

Rosalie pov.

Después de las palabras de papa como presentación. la primera en bajar fue Alice ya que le gusta ser el centro de atención,la siguiente fue Bella ambas se posicionaron alado de papa yo fui la ultima en bajar la gente aplaudía y nos miraba yo solo pude reconocer muy pocas personas ya que habian pasado muchos años.

Alice pov.  
no habia duda que teníamos al padre mas maravilloso de este planeta.

-Papa dime que ya terminaste de presentar gente .dijo bella finjiendo cansancio.  
-Vamos que aun nos faltan las personas que mas me han reguntado por charlie  
-Quienes? pregunte

Carlisle pov.  
-Les presento a mi mejor amigo . así me presento charlie  
-Mucho gusto .me saludo y me extendió la mano bella quien fue la primera en saludarme  
-Hola. dijo alice y ella me regalo un beso en la mejilla  
-Buenas noches que gusto verlo otra vez. me hablo rosalie.  
-No me hablen de usted ya como dijo charlie somos como hermanos y las conozco desde niñas.  
-dejen les presento a mi esposa esme.  
-De ti si me acuerdo . hablo bella y la abrazo  
-Yo igual. confeso rosalie.

Edward pov

-El es mi hijo edward .dijo carlisle  
-El es emmett y -El jasper .  
-Hola se me acerco la rubia y me saludo  
-Igualmente solo conteste y ella se acerco saludar a mis hermanos y así mismo se acerco a saludarme Alice  
-Hola .me saludo la castaña que hace un rato robo mi a tencion, ere mucho mas hermosa de cerca .  
tenia los ojos mas hermosos que havia visto en mi vida.  
-Hola me volvió a saludar y esta vez con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hola y estreche su mano su piel era suave  
-Por que no van a bailar? dijo mi madre yo la quería matar con al mirada y ella solo bajo la cabeza  
-Quieren bailar. pregunto emmett  
-Si claro. respondió rosalie y sus hermanas la volitaron a ver  
rosalie y emmett se fueron abailar y alice y jasper de igual forma lo hicieron.  
-Quieres bailar? y le tendí la mano a Bella y ella la tomo ,caminamos ala pista que esa muy grande y hermosa cuando llegamos tome a Bella de la cintura y con la otra mano sujete su mano y ella coloco sus manos en mi cuello y así comenzó una canción muy lenta y empezamos a bailar lentamente.  
apartir de hoy comenzaba el juego...


	6. Chapter 6 fiesta de Bienvenida

Bella pov

cuando mi padre nos presento ala familia cullen que ahora que lo pienso tengo algunos recuerdos de ellos senti algo muy extraño, algo que no puedo explicar era una sensación diferente.  
todos eran muy hermosos creo que hasta cierto punto demasiado hermosos .  
pero sobre todo el hombre llamado edward que tenia un cabello de color bronce pero sobre todo esos ojos color esmeralda que podían detener al mundo un momento que me pasa?.  
Juro que mori de miedo cuando a su madre se le acurrio la idea que bailáramos todos yo pensé que el no quedria bailara conmigo , bueno creo que no lo dio tiempo de escoger por que sus hermanos escogieron a rosalie y alice.  
pero bueno cuando nos fuimos ala pista todo miedo dejo de existir para mi yo no podía dejar de mirarlo era como algo ireal . sera un dios griego a caso una visión.  
-y estas feliz por regresar a forks?. me pregunto el sacandome de mis pensamientos  
-amm si hace años que no estaba aquí. conteste  
-por lo que yo se , tu trabajabas en las oficinas de tu padre en parís?. me pregunto con la mirada fija en mi  
- si pero ahora trabajare en las empresas de aquí junto ami padre  
-y tu eres doctor? le pregunte yo quería saber de el  
-si al igual que carlisle. me contesto con orgullo en la voz  
-por tu tono de voz debes amar tu carrera  
-si se limito a contestar  
estaba tan metida en sus ojos que solo reaccione cuando escuche los aplausos de la gente por lo bien que toco la orquesta.  
-quiere tomar algo? me pregunto mientras caminábamos así la mesa de bebidas  
-si me limite a contestar  
mientras el me daba un martiny y el tomaba un whisky  
-te la robare un par de minutos . dijo una pequeña voz y esa voz era de mi hermana venia con Rosalie  
-ok .solo contesto edward.

Emmett pov.

cuando la hermana de rosalie se la llevo me sentí tan liberado y no es que Rosalie me desagrade. para ser una rubia no es nada tonta al contrario era demasiado inteligente y de lo hermosa mejor no hablamos por que valla que tienta mi auto control .  
-emmett . me llamo mi padre que venia con mis hermanos  
-que pasa? cuando llegue hasta ellos  
-como van las cosas? nos pregunto mi padre en ese tono que tanto odio. el tono de angustia y autoridad  
-todo bien . contesto jasper  
-invitenlas a salir nos dijo carlisle yo le iva a contestar pero edward se me adelanto.  
-papa dejarias de decirnos que hacer . con testo con enojo en la voz

-isabella . hablo edward cuando ella regreso al salón y camino asia ella.

Edward pov.

-Isabella . la llame cuando la vi entar en el salón y letras de ella sus hermanas y camine así su lado  
-Que pasa? pregunto preocupada.  
-nada que tenia que pasar . le conteste sin ser grosero  
-es que me dijiste Isabella . contesto con un tono de voz muy extraño  
-asi te llamas . le dije con voz lógica  
-es que no me gusta que me llamen asi me podrias decir bella solamente? sonrojándose cosa que medio ternura  
-ok bella acentué la palabra bella"  
en el trascurso de la noche todo fue risas, bailes descubri que bella era muy tímida para algunas cosas pero muy inteligente para otras , no medí cuenta lo rapido que paso el tiempo que la fiesta prácticamente había terminado así que tenia que programar otra cita con ella .  
-amm bella . y ella me vio con duda mientras caminábamos por el gran jardin  
-dime. contesto ella mirándome con duda  
-te gustaría ir mañana a comer conmigo? solte de golpe ya no queria mas rodeos  
-si pero que te parece si invitamos a tus hermanos y yo amis hermanas  
-claro conteste feliz. pero feliz por que así no tendría que enfertarme a estar con ella solos  
-ok que te parece alas 4 de la tarde ? me pregunto con una linda sonrisa  
-perfecto bueno sera mejor que me retire ya es muy tarde y debes estar muy cansada.  
-bueno nos vemos mañana. se despido de mi mientras yo me subía ami auto.  
durante el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que iva a pasar de ahora en adelante . no puedo negar que me siento mal por lo que tengo que hacer .  
De pronto llegue ami destino baje de mi auto y camine así la puerta de ese pequeña casa toque solo dos veces y de ella salio una mujer hermosa .  
-Edward amor viniste .me contesto esa mujer mientras me abrazaba  
-te necesitaba tanya . al momento que nos besábamos .


	7. Chapter 7 Mentiras que benefician

Bella pov

después de la fiesta edward y yo decidimos salir a caminar por el jardin estaba tan pendiente de la belleza y la forma de expresarce de edward que no me di cuenta que casi ya yo había invitados y la noche empezaba a en friar, de pronto sentí una extraña sensación de l saber que el se tenia que ir.  
-amm bella . hablo edward. mientras se paraba frente de mi  
-dime. fue lo único que respondí , pero no te algo raro en el  
-te gustaría ir mañana a comer conmigo? .soltó de golpe yo me quede sorprendida con lo rápido que iva este hombre un momento ? que estoy pensado el solo quiere ser amable.  
-si pero que te parece si invitamos a tus hermanos y yo amis hermanas. le respondí tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza por pensar que el quería algo mas conmigo  
-claro contesto . y me regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo  
-ok que te parece alas 4 de la tarde ?. ahora fui yo quien pregunto.  
-perfecto bueno sera mejor que me retire ya es muy tarde y debes estar muy cansada.  
en verdad si estaba cansada pero con el el cansancio desaparecía o al menos se me olvidaba.  
bueno nos vemos mañana. me despedí de el y lo vi subir a su auto.  
Cuando entre ami casa vi que la servidumbre esta recogiendo el gran desorden .  
cuando entre ami cuarto lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos que me estaban matando y me tire sobre mi dulce y cómoda cama  
-Donde estabas? me pregunto una pequeña y molesta voz chillona era mi loca hermana Alice.  
-en el mientras mas ajeaba mis pies  
-Ok pero con quien ? hablo en un tono bastante extraño y levantando las cejas .  
-amm con edward.  
-tu si que vas rápido hermanita.  
-jajaja no se que te estas imaginando pero sera mejor que lo olvides. respondí con voz ronca .  
-Que tiene que olvidar Alice? entro Rosalie y cesen to en mi cama mientras empezaba a despeinarse  
- Lo que pasa es que nuestra tierna y inocente bella estuvo toda la noche con edward cullen. respondio Alice con demasiado dramatismo  
-Woow pero.  
-pero nada detuve a rosalie .solo fue un paseo y apenas lo conozco asi que no se creen historias que no son. dije tajante me desperba que mis hermanos ala primera oportunidad me crearan novios.  
-Huy sera mejor que dejemos ala amargada de bella sola .contesto alice al momento que ella y mi hermana caminaban a si la puerta  
-mañana saldremos con los cullen iremos a comer . le dije y como por arte de magia las dos regresaron asus anteriores lugares.  
-Que? rosalie me pregunto.  
-lo que pasa es que Edward me invito a comer y ps yo le dije que fuéramos todos y el quedo de avisarles a sus hermano y yo a ustedes asi que los 6 saldremos mañana .  
-pero a que hora ira emmett? me miro confundida rosalie  
-sip contentes. -y luego dicen que la que va rápido soy yo . y empece a reír .  
-a que hora. me pregunto alice  
-alas 4 de la tarde quede con el que nos veríamos aquí en la casa.  
-ok ps hay que dormir por que si no mañana tendremos la imagen de un muerto . nos dijo Rosalie mientras salí de mi cuarto y detrás de ella Alice.  
y después de que ellas se fueron yo me puse mi cómoda pijama y me metia ala cama , no pude dejar de pensar en lo que habian dicho rose y alice sobre, edward y yo quizás ? y suspire por esa loca idea pero algo es seguro el tiempo lo dira y apage la luz y me deja llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

Edward pov.

-Edward amor viniste .me contesto esa mujer mientras me abrazaba  
te necesitaba tanya . al momento que nos besábamos .  
-yo también amor. contesto la mujer mas linda de este mundo  
-fuiste a esa famosa fiesta .hablo tanya con clara trastesa en su voz  
-si pero mejor no hay que hablar de eso. eso ultimo pareció una suplica  
-ok amor .dijo tanya mientras entrabamos a su pequeño departamento yo me senté en el sofá mientras encendia la televisión,necesita distraerme  
-Que sucede amor .me cuestiono tanya mientras se sentaba en mis piernas y me abrazaba  
-nada. trate de que el tema quedar ahi.  
-dime no me gusta que estés así conmigo. volvió a insistir  
-mañana tengo que salir con la hija de charlie swan .solté de golpe y con clara molestia en la voz  
-tan pronto ?. me respondió tanya  
-es lo mejor . tu sabes que es necesario actuar rápido.  
-como se llama ella? . me pregunto con voz quebrada.  
-Isabella . respondí  
-es bonita? me pregunto al momento que naja la mirada  
-no tanto como tu . le respondí con amor y acaricie su mejilla.  
-no me gusta que ninguna estúpida este cerca de ti . tu eres mio. hablo con voz molesta  
yo solo solté una gran carcajada  
-tu sabes que es necesario  
-pero hasta que punto . empezó a gritar estaba por levantarse así que mejor la bese para callar su boca y calmar su molestia  
-son mentiras que nos benefician a todos. respondí cuando deje de besarle.  
esa era la triste realidad esto nos beneficia a todos y esto tiene que seguir hasta el final.


	8. Chapter 8 Primera regla no perder tiempo

Edward pov.

No hay nada mejor en este mundo que dormir en brazos del amor de tu vida , donde solo existen los dos ella y yo y no hay lugar para los problemas ,donde el mundo deja de existir y con el todo las personas. eso es lo que siento a lado de tanya .  
de pronto un maldito sonido termino con mi paz , trate de abrir los ojos pero me estaba costando mucho lograrlo. cuando de pronto sentí una tibia mano que me golpeaba gentilmente .

-Edward despierta esta sonando tu celular . hablo tanya con la voz claramente ronca en señal de que igual apenas se había despertado  
-amm " con mi mano lo empece a buscar entre la cama hasta que di con el .  
-Bueno que quieres Emmett?  
-hoy amanecimos de mal humor verdad . pregunto emmett en tono  
burlón  
-no solo que me despiertas alas 7 de la mañana .conteste enojado por aver terminado con mi paz.  
-bueno eso si pero si tan solo no te hubieras desaparecido desde ayer no te estaría llamando a esta hora. contesto emmett  
-queria estar solo. me limite a contestar.  
- ok pero ya señor enojon como le fue ayer con la respetable Isabella swan? .cuando pronuncio su nombre mi mundo volvió a la triste realidad.  
-bien y a ti? le regrese la pregunta  
-amm te diré es muy hermosa pero no me agrada que se por obligacion ami me gustaria que guera por placer! .me respondió emmett  
-hablando de eso hoy iremos a comer con ellas. cuando dije eso tanya

se levanto de la cama sin darme tiempo de decir nada y eso me dolió.  
-que ? como ? por que no me preguntas primero. emmentt me reclamo  
-no hay tiempo que perder tu lo sabes bien.  
-pero ellas aceptaron? me pregunto  
-bella quedo de avisarles .  
-bella? me cuestiono emmett con su maldito tono burlón.  
- avísale a jasper la cita es alas 4 de la tarde nos quedemos de ver en en restauran new moon .  
-ok nos vemos ahí .  
-adios y colge . sin darle tiempo a emmett que respondiera.  
Me levante de la cama y me vestí cuando baje a buscar a tanya esperando que estuviera en la cocina , pero no estaba ahí ni en ningún lugar de la casa , ella se se fue para evitarme ella seguro esta enojada y triste .  
yo se bien que para ella no es fácil pero , en parte todo esto lo hago por ella.  
tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de la casa rumbo ala mía para alistarme para volver a ver a isabella swan ala mujer que estoy empezando a odiar.

Rosalie pov.

Cuando bella nos dijo que teníamos una comida con los cullen fue algo que yo no me esperaba no voy anegar que emmett es muy guapo y hasta inteligente , pero no me gusto que no fuera el quien mi invitara personalmente. pero bueno ya que me queda .

- En que piensas rose? me pregunto mi pequeña hermana  
-En nada mejor vamos a dispertar a bells te parece?  
-sip . contesto como niña chiquita  
cuando entramos al cuarto de bella ella ya se encotrba despierta y buscando su ropa?  
- vamos a desayunar vienes? pregunto Alice  
- hay me asustaron. nos res podio bella quien se puso pálida del susto tan metida estaba en buscar su ropa que no nos sintió llegar.  
-Que buscas? le pregunte cuando la vi sacar varios vestidos  
- mi vestido gris para la comida de hoy .  
-W0ow eso es raro . res podio alice  
-hay déjenme en paz ok . nos recrimino bella.  
-ustedes ya saben que se pondrá? nos pregunto haciendo que yo me preocupara  
-si hablo alice y las dos me voltearon a ver.  
-las estoy esperando para desayunar . nos llamo una voz masculina que tanto amamos la voz de papa.  
-vamos dijo bella y salimos de su cuarto.

Jasper pov.

-que opinas que nuestro querido hermano , nos creo una cita y ni siquiera se digno a preguntarnos primero . hablaba emmett enojado y al vez divertido  
- por mi no hay problema no me importa y a purate que la cita es alas 4 y Edward se enojara si llegamos tarde.  
-ya voy solo me pongo se saco . y emmett y yo salimos de casa rumbo al restauran new moon , donde edward se adelanto por que tenia que pasar a ver algunos pacientes al hospital.  
durante el trayecto tuve que soportar los reproches de emmett por la famosa cita .  
cuando llegamos estacionamos el auto y ahí estaba edward .  
-muy bien llegan puntuales . se burlo de nosotros.  
-entremos . les dije un mesero nos indico que mesa era la nuestra.  
a los pocos minutos aparecieron Alice ,Rosalie y Isabella .  
nos pusimos de pie y las saludamos no podia negar que se veían muy bonitas pero sobre todo Alice . en ella havia algo diferente .claro es diseñadora sabe como vestirse.

Edward pov.

-Hola . me saludo bella  
-hola .me limite a contestar y bese su mejilla y de pronto se sonrojo . no pude aviltar sonreír.  
- a qui esta las cartas con el menú . hablo el moreno mesero siendo muy amable  
No se en que momento nos encontramos comiendo y riendo por los chiste de emmett y las ocurrencias de Alice. no poda negar que tenia mucho que no la pasaba a si de bien.  
-deberíamos salir otra vez. cuestiono emmett  
- si claro cunado .respondí rosalie.  
-que opinan mañana si vamos a un día de campo y a si podemos jugar y hacer deporte . respodi Alice  
- si me parece bien. respondieron todos menos bella y yo. y enseguida nos voltearon a ver al os 2  
- ammm mañana tengo que ir al hospital. me escuse  
- y yo mañana quiero ir ala empresa . respondi apenada bella  
-si hermanito yo se que tu hospital es tu vida pero recuerda que por el estamo aqui. me hablo emmett dejándome claro de que hablaba  
-si tienes razón cuente conmigo mañana .  
- y tu hermanita . hablo la rubia de rosalie  
-esta bien ire mañana por la tarde. nos floripondio bella  
- perfecto als 8 de mañana si ? pregunto alice con una gran sonrisa.  
-si todos contestaron menos yo.

y asi salimos del restauran cada uno se ofrecio de llevar a su casa emmett se fue con rosalie y jasper y alice en el mismo auto y yo me tuve que llevar a bella en el mio . cuando llegamos a su casa ellos ya habían llegado y era mas que ovio con la manera de manejar de emmett .  
bella me invito a pasar . todos estaban por algún lugar de la casa.  
-gracias. me hablo bella  
- de que ?  
-por haberme traído . mientras se acercaba ami y me regalaba una linda sonrisa que llego hasta su mirada.  
-eres muy bonita. solte de golpe ella se sonrojo  
-gracias. me dijo en un leva susurro  
tome una gran bocada de aire por lo que iva hacer ,  
-me gustas bella . se que iva muy rápido pero lo que me dijo emmett en la comida era cierto , todo por el hospital y no tenia caso perder el tiempo.  
ella solo se quedo quieta y con los ojos como platos.  
-Mi hermosa bella . hablo una masculina voz detrás de nosotros provocando que vote aramos a ver de donde venia esa voz y nos encontramos con una hombre que nos miraba fijamente , pero sobre toda bella quien sonrió como nunca la havia visto.

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9 un posible problema?

Bella pov

N0 quería despertar quería quedarme en mi cama si fuera posible todo la vida ,estaba tan cansada que me dolía mover un solo dedo y no era para menos después de un largo viaje , la famosa fiesta de bienvenida, ,y el cambio de horario sin duda me estaba matando . pero no podía seguir metida en la cama . en un momento tengo que comer. y de pronto recordé. la comida con los cullen , y ni yo misma me di cuenta como me levante y me olvide como por arte de magia de todas mis molestias , pero fueron suplantadas por nerviosismo , a si que comencé a buscar algo de decente para ponerme , yo no era de las personas que acostumbre exagerara al vestirme , como lo son mis hermanas pero una extraña sensación me movió hacerlo .  
de pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos .

- vamos a desayunar vienes? me pregunto Alice .  
- hay me asustaron.. dije juro que casi me desmayo.  
-Que buscas? me cuestiono rosalie mientras veía los vestidos de la cama.  
mi vestido gris para la comida de hoy . me limite contestar rezando por que no siguieran preguntando.  
-W0ow eso es raro . res podio alice  
-hay déjenme en paz ok . ok no pude salvarme.  
-ustedes ya saben que se pondrán? dije cambiando el tema.  
-las estoy esperando para desayunar . nos llamo la voz mas linda del mundo la de papa .  
-vamos. respondí y salimos de mi cuarto.  
Cuando llego el momento de la comida todas nos fuimos en uno de los coches pero nos llevo el chófer. cuando llegamos al restauran ahí estaban ellos cuando lo vi a el sentí algo extraño y lo salude.  
-Hola. lo salude.  
-hola. me regreso el saludo solo que el me beso la mejilla y maldita sea seguro me puse roja como un tomate por la cara que puso.  
- aqui esta las cartas con el menu . hablo el mesero.  
toda la tarde fue muy divertida todos estaban mas que bien ,yo por lo que me di cuenta Edward no es hombre muy divertido pero me sin duda el al igual que los demás se estaba divirtiendo y mucho .  
-deberíamos salir otra vez. pregunto aquel hombre llamado emmett .  
- si claro cuando .respondió rosalie.  
-que opinan mañana si vamos a un día de campo y así podemos jugar y hacer deporte . contesto Alice.  
- si me parece bien. respondieron todos menos yo y Edward y de pronto sentí cada una de las miradas de todos sobre mi cosa que me incomodo mucho.  
- ammm mañana tengo que ir al respondió Edward .  
- y yo mañana quiero ir ala empresa . respondí apenada  
-si hermanito yo se que tu hospital es tu vida pero recuerda que por el estamos aquí hablo su hermano Emmett y sentí a Edward tensarse.  
-si tienes razón cuente conmigo mañana . Edward se limito a contestar.  
- y tu hermanita? . me pregunto Rosalie .  
-esta bien ire mañana por la tarde.  
- perfecto alas 8 de mañana si ? pregunto alice con una gran sonrisa.  
todos respondimos que si menos Edward .  
y asi salimos del restauran cada uno se ofreció de llevarnos a casa , cosa que aceptamos . emmett se fue con rosalie y jasper y alice en el mismo auto y yo me me fui con Edward durante el camino no hablo de nada lo sentía muy raro .cuando llegue a casa todos estaban ahí ya que sus autos estaban afuera. invite a pasar a edward .  
-gracias. le dije  
- de que ?  
-por haberme traído . no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta.  
-eres muy bonita. . me dijo edward  
-gracias. le respondí muy bajito  
-me gustas bella . me hablo el juro que casi me desmayo , que no entendía nada. estaba por responderle cuando una voz nos interrumpido.

-Mi hermosa bella! hablo esa voz que yo bien conocía. y que provoco que sonriera muy feliz  
-Jacob! . grite y no supe en que momento ya me encontraba abrazada a el. tenia tiempo sin verlo  
-Me entere que mis chicas regresaron a este lugar. me hablo  
-pero tu cuando llegaste ? no te vi ayer en la fiesta por que no estuviste?  
-tranquila bella llege hoy por la mañana y me moría de ganas de verlas  
-hay te extrañe demasiado . tenia un año entero que no lo vía  
-y el tiempo no pasa en vano estas hermosa. murmuró  
De pronto recordé que no estábamos solos me acorde de Edward quien nos miraba muy extraño.  
-ammm Jacob te quiero presentar a Edward cullen.  
-Edward te quiero presentar a jacob black . los presente. y durante un lugar los vi dudar en darse la mano.  
-hay bella nosotros ya nos conocíamos!. me respondió jacob  
-si nuestros padres tan bien se conocen .  
-a lo olvide perdón.  
-Edward nos vamos? hablo emmett y jasper . no supe en que momento entraron. y detrás de ellos mis hermanas.  
-si mañana nos vemos . se limito a contestar Edward .  
- alas 9 grito Alice.  
y a si lo vi salir de mi casa al hombre que empezaba a crear muchas dudas en mi y ese hombre era

Edward cullen.

Me desconcertó mucho la llegada de Jacob y la manera en la que reacciono bella , era mas que claro que entre ellos existía mucho cariño pero yo necesitaba saber que tanto y hasta que punto.  
-Todo bien Edward ? me cuestiono jasper mientras me dejaba caer en sofá de sala .  
-si todo bien.  
-por que lo preguntas que va mal. nos pregunto carlisle mientras entraba a la sala .bufe por la frustración que esto me provocaba .  
-creo que hay problemas . conteste sin rodeos.  
-Que problemas? me pregunto mi padre claramente preocupado .  
-Hoy regreso jacob black .  
- y eso que? .era claro que no entendía  
-por lo que vi el y Isabella son mas que amigos.  
-ella te dijo que son novios? .volvió a preguntar  
-no no me lo dijo pero no es necesario  
-no no te adelantes a los hechos cuando la volverás vare?  
-mañana . conteste enojado por esta situación  
-perfecto. fue lo único que respondio.  
Por la tarde regrese al hospital tenia muchas cosas que solucionas lo unico malo es que no pude ver a tanya , aun que era enfermera del hospital no la pude ver por que era su día libre y en la noche no me contesto el teléfono. cosa que me dolió por que ella tenia que sufrir y todo por culpa de Isabella swan y mía.  
como quedamos con las swan fuimos por la mañana por ellas a su casa y nos fuimos maldito día de campo , todos lucían felices pero menos yo. pero tenia que fingir a si que me acerque al árbol donde bella esta leyendo un libro.  
-te molesta si me ciento aquí? le pregunte señalando con la mano  
-no . me contesto y volvió su mirada al libro  
estuvimos en un silencio un tanto incomodo para mi.  
-y que te parece el lugar?  
-muy bonito . me respondí dejando su libro en sus piernas  
- pensé que no vendrías. me pregunto ella mirándome fijamente.  
-te dije que vendría y aquí estoy. yo pensé que tu serias la que no vendría . le regrese la pregunta.  
-por que lo dices.  
-por tu novio jacob. pregunte sin rodeos pero tratando de no ser muy brisco  
de repente ella se soltó a reír , y eso me molesto por que no sabia de que se reia.  
-no es mi novio. me confeso . -solo es mi amigo mas bien mi hermano.  
-aaa yo pensé que si .  
-no solo es mi amigo y el y yo ahora nos incorporaremos ala empresa.  
-los dos? pense que solo tu. le conteste  
-no seremos los dos con la muerte de su padre Billy el quedo a cargo de esas acciones.  
-a y por que regresaste tu si en parís tenias una vida mejor que aquí? eso es lo que no entendía se que quería mucho a charlie pero tanto como para dejar una vida de éxito , eso una mujer normal no lo haría.  
-Por papa y por que la empresa necesita cosas nuevas , necesita gente joven y con las ideas de jacob y mía y claro la gran capacidad de papa , sera todo un existo .dijo orgullo a acompañado de una linda sonrisa.  
-vamos a jugar y tomo mi mano . cosa que provoco algo extraño en mi .  
-vamos y volvió a jalarme para levantarme. y axe di y a si comenzó una tarde muy divertida donde me olvide de todos mis problemas, pero lo que no puedo olvidar fue la duda si jacob seria un problema para mi en el futuro


	10. Chapter 10 sentimiento encontrados

Después de que edward se fue de mi casa yo me quede con jacob pero, note algo muy extraño cuando presente a Edward y Jacob bueno eso creo .  
-Parece que interrumpí algo. me cuestiono con divercion jake  
-De que hablas ? . trate de desviar el tema  
- No se creo que tu amigo se molesto por mi llegada . me contesto jacob usando un tono un tanto extraño el la palabra "AMIGO"  
-Que tal tu viaje? . ok evite el tema lo siento  
-jajajaja . mi loco amigo rio a carcajada limpia  
Durante toda la tarde hablamos de mil cosas, de nuestros logros y trastesas . no cabía duda con jake el tiempo era muy poco podíamos pasar horas hablando y para mi eran como minutos .  
Después de jacob se fue tuve tiempo de revisar algunos papeles de mi nuevo puesto en la empresa , no cabe duda que tengo mucho trabajo y eso me alegra. no supe en que momento me quede dormida seguramente por tantas Sorpresas en especial el regreso de jacob pero sobre todo Que Edward me confesara que le gusto . en la mañana fui despertada por lindas y amadas hermanas (notase el sarcasmo jaja)  
Cuando llegamos al dia de campo note un tanto extraño a edward conmigo y eso me desconcertó mucho y mas por k el dia anterior me había dicho que yo le gustaba ahora que pasaba?. mejor decidí sentarme de bajo de un árbol y comenzó a leer mi libro favorito romeo y julieta , muchas veces me he preguntado si podrá existir un amor a si. cuando de pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-te molesta si me ciento aquí? . me pregunto edward  
-no le respondí y trate de comenzar a leer de nuevo .  
-y que te parece el lugar? . volvió hablar el , después de un silencio un poco incomo  
-muy bonito respondí dejando mi libro en mis piernas  
- pensé que no vendrías. le pregunte mientras admiraba su hermoso rostro  
-te dije que vendría y aquí estoy. yo pensé que tu serias la que no vendria. me regreso la pregunta y note un tanto molestia en su pregunta  
-por que lo dices.  
-por tu novio jacob. me soltó de golpe y yo no pude contener la risa y comenze a reír como loca .  
-no es mi novio es mi amigo mas bien mi hermano. le conteste tratando de sonar lo mas obvia posible  
-aaa yo pensé que Si y note en su voz un poco de alivio?  
-no solo es mi amigo y el y yo ahora nos incorporaremos ala empresa  
-los dos? pensé que solo tu. so voz volvió asonar preocupada  
-no seremos los dos con la muerte de su padre Billy el quedo a cargo de esas acciones.  
-a y por que regresaste si en parís tenias una vida mejor que aquí? esa pregunta si que me dejo desconcertada pero sobre todo en la forma en la que el me lo pregunto.  
- por papa y por que la empresa necesita cosas nuevas , necesita gente joven y con las ideas de jacob y mías y claro la gran capacidad de papa , sera todo un existo. confesé con orguño  
-vamos a jugar. y tome su suabe mano  
-vamos y volvi a jalarlo para levantarlo y lo logre y nos unimos alos demas en una tarde muy divertida . descubri que edward no estan amargado como llege apensar en un momento tan bien que Emmett es muy divertido .jugamos de todo comimos y no paramos de reir esmas me llege asentir como nunca. pero como todo cuento tiene que acabar en el transcurso del camino a casa note un poco raro a edward ese tipo de actitudes me desconcertaban demasiado .

Cuando llego el momento de conocer la empresa me enamoro completamente. mi oficina era muy espaciosa y linda con colores llenos de vida . en una linda mesa con fotos de mi familia de mis padres, mis hermanas un lugar perfecto para trabajar y la gente me recibió muy bien especialmente los amigos de papa .pero solo puede estar un par de horas ya que teníamos una cena en la casa de los cullen.y eso me hizo sentir un escalofrió terrible y no se por que.

Edward pov.

Este fue un día un poco estresante no voy anegar que lo disfrute como hace mucho no lo hacia pero algo dentro de mi decidí que no debería ser así , que yo debería disfrutar no al amenos con bella , después del famoso día de campo fui al hospital , pero lamentablemente tendríamos otra cita con lo que es para mi la desgracia las swan , mi padre organizo una cena en mi casa .odio que mi padre nos presione con estar cerca de ellas , pero en fin . lo único que me dolió fue que no pude hablar con tanya nunca me contesto el teléfono.  
cuando llegaron bella y sus hermanas lo único que quería es salir de ahi donde ella no existieran , pero no se por que bella provocaba en mi el odio y la ternura al mismo tiempo . durante la cena la vi sonreír y se vei como un lindo ángel , pero cundo recorvada que era ella en mi vida sentía un gran odio asia ella . después de la cena mi padre y charlie fueron a su despacho a tomar una copa , emmett llevo a Rosaiie a su cuarto , cosa que me pareció peligrosa conociendo ami hermano. y Alice y Jasper estaban conversando . yo estaba con bella en la sala  
-Edward me podrías indicar donde esta tu baño . me pregunto sonrojada y no pude evitar sonreír ante es tierno acto.  
- si , sígueme por aquí. -gracias. me contesto y me regalo una calida sonrisa. empezo acaminar pero de pronto la vi tambalearse y como iva acaer directo al piso .en un movimiento rapido la tome de la cintura y la sujete contra mi pecho para k no pudiera caerse . pero esa posicion nos dejo muy cerca nuestros labios tanto que senti su respiracion en mi boca , y asi que apreoveche la oportunidad y acerque mi boca a la de ella y la bese y de pronto el mundo se detuvo para mi .  
continuara...


	11. Chapter 11 sentimientos encontrados

Bella pov

Después de que edward se fue de mi casa yo me quede con jacob pero, note algo muy extraño cuando presente a Edward y Jacob bueno eso creo .  
-Parece que interrumpí algo. me cuestiono con divercion jake  
-De que hablas ? . trate de desviar el tema  
- No se creo que tu amigo se molesto por mi llegada . me contesto jacob usando un tono un tanto extraño el la palabra "AMIGO"  
-Que tal tu viaje? . ok evite el tema lo siento  
-jajajaja . mi loco amigo rio a carcajada limpia  
Durante toda la tarde hablamos de mil cosas, de nuestros logros y trastesas . no cabía duda con jake el tiempo era muy poco podíamos pasar horas hablando y para mi eran como minutos .  
Después de jacob se fue tuve tiempo de revisar algunos papeles de mi nuevo puesto en la empresa , no cabe duda que tengo mucho trabajo y eso me alegra. no supe en que momento me quede dormida seguramente por tantas Sorpresas en especial el regreso de jacob pero sobre todo Que Edward me confesara que le gusto . en la mañana fui despertada por lindas y amadas hermanas (notase el sarcasmo jaja)  
Cuando llegamos al dia de campo note un tanto extraño a edward conmigo y eso me desconcertó mucho y mas por k el dia anterior me había dicho que yo le gustaba ahora que pasaba?. mejor decidí sentarme de bajo de un árbol y comenzó a leer mi libro favorito romeo y julieta , muchas veces me he preguntado si podrá existir un amor a si. cuando de pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-te molesta si me ciento aquí? . me pregunto edward  
-no le respondí y trate de comenzar a leer de nuevo .  
-y que te parece el lugar? . volvió hablar el , después de un silencio un poco incomo  
-muy bonito respondí dejando mi libro en mis piernas  
- pensé que no vendrías. le pregunte mientras admiraba su hermoso rostro  
-te dije que vendría y aquí estoy. yo pensé que tu serias la que no vendria. me regreso la pregunta y note un tanto molestia en su pregunta  
-por que lo dices.  
-por tu novio jacob. me soltó de golpe y yo no pude contener la risa y comenze a reír como loca .  
-no es mi novio es mi amigo mas bien mi hermano. le conteste tratando de sonar lo mas obvia posible  
-aaa yo pensé que Si y note en su voz un poco de alivio?  
-no solo es mi amigo y el y yo ahora nos incorporaremos ala empresa  
-los dos? pensé que solo tu. so voz volvió asonar preocupada  
-no seremos los dos con la muerte de su padre Billy el quedo a cargo de esas acciones.  
-a y por que regresaste si en parís tenias una vida mejor que aquí? esa pregunta si que me dejo desconcertada pero sobre todo en la forma en la que el me lo pregunto.  
- por papa y por que la empresa necesita cosas nuevas , necesita gente joven y con las ideas de jacob y mías y claro la gran capacidad de papa , sera todo un existo. confesé con orguño  
-vamos a jugar. y tome su suabe mano  
-vamos y volvi a jalarlo para levantarlo y lo logre y nos unimos alos demas en una tarde muy divertida . descubri que edward no estan amargado como llege apensar en un momento tan bien que Emmett es muy divertido .jugamos de todo comimos y no paramos de reir esmas me llege asentir como nunca. pero como todo cuento tiene que acabar en el transcurso del camino a casa note un poco raro a edward ese tipo de actitudes me desconcertaban demasiado .

Cuando llego el momento de conocer la empresa me enamoro completamente. mi oficina era muy espaciosa y linda con colores llenos de vida . en una linda mesa con fotos de mi familia de mis padres, mis hermanas un lugar perfecto para trabajar y la gente me recibió muy bien especialmente los amigos de papa .pero solo puede estar un par de horas ya que teníamos una cena en la casa de los cullen.y eso me hizo sentir un escalofrió terrible y no se por que.

Edward pov.

Este fue un día un poco estresante no voy anegar que lo disfrute como hace mucho no lo hacia pero algo dentro de mi decidí que no debería ser así , que yo debería disfrutar no al amenos con bella , después del famoso día de campo fui al hospital , pero lamentablemente tendríamos otra cita con lo que es para mi la desgracia las swan , mi padre organizo una cena en mi casa .odio que mi padre nos presione con estar cerca de ellas , pero en fin . lo único que me dolió fue que no pude hablar con tanya nunca me contesto el teléfono.  
cuando llegaron bella y sus hermanas lo único que quería es salir de ahi donde ella no existieran , pero no se por que bella provocaba en mi el odio y la ternura al mismo tiempo . durante la cena la vi sonreír y se vei como un lindo ángel , pero cundo recorvada que era ella en mi vida sentía un gran odio asia ella . después de la cena mi padre y charlie fueron a su despacho a tomar una copa , emmett llevo a Rosaiie a su cuarto , cosa que me pareció peligrosa conociendo ami hermano. y Alice y Jasper estaban conversando . yo estaba con bella en la sala  
-Edward me podrías indicar donde esta tu baño . me pregunto sonrojada y no pude evitar sonreír ante es tierno acto.  
- si , sígueme por aquí. -gracias. me contesto y me regalo una calida sonrisa. empezo acaminar pero de pronto la vi tambalearse y como iva acaer directo al piso .en un movimiento rapido la tome de la cintura y la sujete contra mi pecho para k no pudiera caerse . pero esa posicion nos dejo muy cerca nuestros labios tanto que senti su respiracion en mi boca , y asi que apreoveche la oportunidad y acerque mi boca a la de ella y la bese y de pronto el mundo se detuvo para mi .  
continuara...


	12. Chapter 12 Comienza una nueva Historia

Bella Pov.

No entendí como todo esto paso,era la duda que no me dejaba dormir hoy fue un día muy diferente .  
desde conocer la empresa, la cena con la familia cullen , pero sobre todo eso beso con edward  
que me dejo heleada .

Flash back...

-Edward me podrías indicar donde esta tu baño . pregunte sonrojada  
- si , sígueme por aquí. me respondió  
-gracias. conteste y le regale una cálida sonrisa. empezamos a caminar pero de pronto me trompeze cuando iva a caer d al piso .en un movimiento rápido me tomo de la cintura y me sujeto contra su pecho para que no pudiera caerme . pero esa posición nos dejo muy cerca nuestros labios y me dio miedo lo menos que pensé es que me besara si a si fue me beso. eso me dejo shock , primero medio miedo responderlo no sabia que podía pasar pero , no se que extraña razón me hizo perder la dimensión del tiempo y me deje llevar por lo que sentía , sus labios era únicos y bueno yo no tengo mucha experiencia . pero estoy segura que no hay nada igual .  
-Lo siento . dijo seprandoce pero sin soltar mi cintura  
-No te preocupes . conteste bajando la mirada, - se que fue un error no tienes que decírmelo  
-Que te hace pensar eso? . -Para mi no fue ningún error yo quería que pasara. su confesión me dejo helada  
-Recuerdas que te dije que me gustas. esta es una demostración de lo mucho que me interesas.  
-familia tengo una noticia que darles. Nos interrumpió una voz gritando, era Emmett que venia con Rosalie  
-que pasa. pregunto Edward . y yo aproveche para alejarme de el , cuando vi que venían los de mas  
-Charlie quiero pedirte, permiso para que Rosalie sea mi novia. Emmett pregunto ami padre , mientras todos nos quedamos en silencio  
-Que? como? . pregunto mi padre - Pero si hace muy poco que se conosen  
-Papa eso no tiene nada que ver. se defendió Rosalie .  
-Charlie te molesta que tu hija sea novia de mi hijo ? . pregunto carlisle  
-NO es eso solo que creo que es muy pronto . respondió charlie  
-Papa no tiene nada de malo deja que lo intenten. hable defendiendo ami hermana . - por favor.  
-Si eso quieres que sea a si. se dio por vencido charlie  
-nos podemos ir estoy cansada . nos pregunto Alice  
-Claro va monos . contesto mi padre . yo me despedí lo mas rápido que pude Cuando me despedí de edward se acerco ami oído y me dijo.  
- Piensa en mi como yo lo haré contigo . y beso mi mejilla y nos retiramos.  
End the flash back .

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y no podia dormir , lo peor es que no me puedo sacra de la cabeza a Edward cullen .

Rosalie pov.

No tenia duda que Emmett era mi hombre perfecto , eso lo supe desde que lo vi la primera vez , todos nuestros encuentros. el no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de que nos quedáramos a solas , cosa que en otro momento no hubiera permitido , pero con el era todo diferente , no quiero olvidar la noche cuando me pidio que fuera su novia.  
Los dos estábamos en su cuarto el me mostraba sus diferentes premios , que adornaban su cuarto.  
-Cada uno para mi significa un rato logrado. me confeso mientras yo miraba los premios  
-Y todos los has logrado , cada reto seguro debió a ver sido único  
-Si cada uno me costo mucho , pero soy un hombre de retos  
-Cual es tu próximo reto? . le pregunte divertida.  
-TU. me contesto y me sonrio  
yo solo me solté a reír jajaja  
- YO? . lo cuestione  
-Tu bien sabes que me interesas y ami no me gustan los rodeos , quiero tener una historia contigo , claro si tu a si lo deseas .  
-Quieres ser mi novia? . me pregunto  
- Ami tan poco me gustan los juegos , pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy como todas las demás mujeres yo soy única y se lo que valgo , se que muchos hombres quisieran tener una oportunidad conmigo a si que yo no comparto nada con nadie y eso implica que tu te olvides de todas tus ami guitas. estas dispuesto?

-Por ti si . y me gusta tu determinación . -Aceptas ser mi novia ? . volvio a preguntar.  
-Si pero hablemos con mi padres y mis hermanas.  
-Si pero primero deja hago esto formal . y de pronto me beso y yo me deje llevar.  
Cuando le dijimos a nuestras familias , al principio no lo tomaron muy bien . por el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos , pero gracias a Bella y Carlisle terminaron aceptando .

Edward pov.  
-tu si que vas rápido . me burle de Emmett mientras me despedía de el .  
-Yo no pierdo el tiempo y casi no hay tiempo , asi que date prisa . me reprocho  
-Para mi es mas difícil yo no siento nada por Bella .  
-Pero no niegues que es una mujer muy atractiva . me contesto el  
- pero no la amo y dudo mucho que llege hacerlo y sera mejor que me valla , por que quiero ver a tanya . y me fui.  
Cuando llegue a casa de tanya todas las luces estaban apagadas entre ala casa y subi las escaleras , entre ala habitación , y la vi dormida no pude evitar sentir la culpa de haver besado Bella . me recosté a su lado  
- Tanya? . le pregunte  
-Edward ? viniste . despertó y me abrazo  
-Te necesito. le confesé.  
-No lo parece por que estabas con la estúpida de Isabella swan . y lo peor de eso es que estas apunto de empezar una historia con ella . me reprocho con dolor en la voz.  
pero ella tenia razón …..

Una disculpa de ante mano por los errores. Pero estos capítulos ya los tenia guardados y no cuento con el tiempo de darles un vistazo ..! muchas grx...! solo se los quiero compartor juro pner mas atención a hora que retome la historia .


	13. Chapter 13 Mas Mentiras

Edward Pov .

Juro que no quería despertar , pero tenia que ir al hospital ha checar a varios pacientes, así que me levante de la cama , me metí a darme un baño y así poder dispertar . deje que el agua tibia se llevara lo que un quedaba de sueño y pereza.  
Comenze a recordar. lo que había pasado en todo este mes.  
Primero , el hospital cada día era peor , por las noches salia con bella , ya fuera a Cenar , comer , al cine a bailar , o algún lugar , eso hizo que las cosas con Tanya no pusiera peor.  
cada día me reprochaba lo que hacia , pero en cuanto le decía que en cuanto lográramos nuestro cometido me casaría con ella. volvía ha ser amorosa .  
En este tiempo descubrí que Isabella , es muy diferente en todo , en la manera de hablar , caminar , opinar , con ella era todo distinto y eso muchas veces me hacia sentir diferente . pero en cuanto recuerdo por que motivo me acerque a ella . la furia y creo que el odio me invaden contra ella.  
termine de bañarme , me cambie tome mi auto y me dirigí al hospital donde pase el resto de la tarde. tratando de olvidar todo . en la hora de la comida salí con tanya . para recompensarla el tiempo que la he dejado sola y por esta noche saldría con bella a cenar. y le pediría que fuera mi novia . aun que casi ya loo eramos y digo casi , por que solo faltava hacerlo oficial.  
Cuando llegue por ella. entre a su casa y me resivio su padre platicamos un poco hasta que ella apareció.

Bella pov.

Estaba cepillando mi cabellera muestras mi mente viajaba en lo que .  
En tan poco tiempo había pasado .  
Emmett y rose . son novios y veo ami hermana feliz. Emmett se incorporo a nuestra empresa , cosa que no hizo feliz a lo black. Por su parte Alice sale con Jasper. y esta feliz con su trabajo ,y. Yo.  
Feliz en la empresa , con mucho trabajo pero feliz. pero sobre todo por que Entre Edward y yo ha nacido algo muy especial. no se como explicarlo es algo intenso .  
Cuando estoy con el , no existe tiempo ni espacio . no hay problemas solo somos los dos.  
se puede decir que somos como novios aun que nunca me lo ha pedido el dice que me quiere y en varias ocaciones nos hemos besado .

-BELLA...! .ya llego edward por ti.. . me grito Alice desde fuera de mi cuarto  
-Gracias. deje mi cepillo en mi tocador y me di el ultimo vistazo .  
-Espero y a Edward le guste.  
-Claro que le gustara estas Hermosa. dijo mi hermana Alice que no supe en que momento entro .  
-Gracias . y comenze a caminar  
-Suerte me dijo antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras hasta quedar delante de el.

Edward Pov.

En cuando la vi todo dejo de ser parte de mi mundo se veía hermosa con un Vestido azul celeste . que marcaba perfectamente su cuerpo , llevaba su cabello suelto caían lo rizos por su espalda descubierta era un ángel . nos despedimos de su padre y nos fuimos al restauran donde cenaremos esta noche.

-Te gusta.? le pregunte  
-Es muy lindo. me contesto mientras se sentaba  
a lo largo de la cena platicamos de nuestros respectivos dias.  
Muchas personas bailaban .así que decidí pedirle que bailara conmigo.

-Bailamos.?  
-Edward sabes que soy pésima . me respondí con una sonrisa  
-yo te llevare si.?  
-ok pero no respondo si te piso . comenzó a reír mientas yo tome su mano y fuimos ala pista en donde sonaba una linda canción.

( Amo esta canción me trae recuerdos . Cuento Ximena Sariñana)

Cuanto se puede  
quiero saber,  
quien tiene menos para comer  
y te comvido  
y pido que no tengas sed  
la emoción me nace,  
crece y te quiero ver...

coro:  
puede que te quiera secuestrar  
y después te vaya a torturar  
no se...  
pero solo quiero contemplar  
cuantas de tus pecas  
puedo yo entender  
por que ya no puedo esperar  
quiero que te vengas  
a tomar un té...  
y entre todo este bienestar  
me acuerdo ya despegue los pies

- SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTAS. DIJE SIN RODEOS.  
-Y TU AMI . ELLA ME RESPONDIO Y SE ESCONDIO EN MI CUELLO.  
-TE QUIRO. SOLTO DE GOLPE Y O SOLO SOLTE UNA FUERTE RESPIRACION.  
CONTINUAMOS BAILANDO ...

me encimó, afinó, terminó y descubro que...  
el cuento, que cuento  
no siento que quiera ser...  
y el humo, consumo,  
que imagine...  
enciendo y entiendo  
que no te conozco bien

coro:  
por que ya no puedo esperar,  
quiero que te vengas  
a tomar café...

y entre todo este bienestar  
me acuerdo que ya despegue los pies

En cuanto termino la canción los dos seguimos abrazados.  
-Ven acompáñame  
Y los salimos ala jardin del lugar. ella de que viendo la luna era una luna un tanto diferente y hermosa.  
-Bella ..?  
-Si perdón. se disculpo  
-Yo se que tu y yo somos algo mas que amigos , pero hoy lo quiero hacer como debe ser.  
-Quieres ser mi novia...? solté de golpe  
-Si Edward . me contesto ,algo en mi me pedía que ella se negara que dijera que era una locura . pero no fue asi.  
De pronto mi celular sonó y me aleje un poco para poder contestar .  
-tanya que pasa.? le pregunte  
-solo quería recordarte que te amo . eso me dolió .

-Yo igual te amo tanya pero debo irme . y colgué

-Todo bien.? me pregunto Bella . y me sentí una basura  
-Si todo bien y la abrace cosas del hospital nada Importante.  
-Te amo . me dijo en un susurro ,  
-Yo igual . pero bien sabia que no era verdad , era una mas de mis mentiras. y me acerque a besarla. y a si cerrar este paso que me llevaría al mas difícil convertirla en mi esposa.


	14. Chapter 14 Comienza la Sentencia

La historia me pertenece y Prohíbo su plagio.. Los personajes son de la gran meyer...!

No no me maten... porfa...! Todo tiene explicación jajaja Y tiene nombre y se llama Escuela..  
Pero prometo que ahora que estoy de vacaciones Actualizar cada semana sin falta...!  
Las amo.. Nos leemos a bajo...!

Charlie Pov.

Sin lugar a duda el tiempo se Me escapo de las manos, No hace menos de seis meses, Mis princesas llegaron a vivir a forks , cada una Comenzó una vida aquí y eso me alegra , Tengo que aceptar que me daba miedo que se quisieran ir ,  
Mi pequeña Alice retomara su carrera de Diseñadora Y con ayuda de su hermana Rosalie, han conseguido un éxito único , cada vez que las veo en las revistas me lleno de orgullo , y mi bella sin lugar a duda llego para dar mas luz ami vida y de la empresa , ella se ganado el respeto el amor de cada uno de los trabajadores de esta empresa. Por donde quiera que va deja un poquito de ese amor y esa ternura que hace que todo este bien.  
Solo espero y mis niñas logren mas.. ahora que cada una de ellas tiene una relación que los hijos de carlisle , no negare que primero me desconcerté mucho por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas. Pero con solo verlas felices se que es lo mejor para ellas y esta noche tengo que aceptar que ya son unas mujeres y que comenzaran una nueva vida.  
Hoy es su pedida de mano , mis tres hijas se casan...

Carlisle Pov.

No podria decir que era feliz por el compromiso de mis hijos, por que yo bien se que no se casan por amo todo lo contrario se casan por Dinero..  
Me siento el peor hombre del mundo por hacerle esto a las hijas de mi mejor amigo.. Esas muchachas que se nota que no tiene ninguna maldad en sus corazón..  
Solo espero y dios un Día me llegue perdonar...

Isabella Pov..

Bella... ? . una voz me regreso al planeta tierra y logro sacarme de las nubes  
que paso ?  
-Pasa que quiero saber si te gusta como te quedo el peinado y no me haces caso . Me pregunto alice  
sii me encanta gracias. Conteste  
Ya listas? . Nos pregunto rosalie.

Yo aun no estoy así que adios . Y salio corriendo de mi cuarto Alice y detrás de ella Rosalie.

Me quede enfrente del espejo mirando la imagen que tenia enfrente de mi , era yo con un vestido color negro que llegaba hasta debajo de mis rodillas , del busto se ajustaba y de ahí caía de forma delicada, en mi cuello había un pequeño corazón que me había regalo Edward en nuestro primer mes de novios . No podría creer que ahora después de algunos meses de relación , me haya pedido que sea su esposa , y claro que yo no pude negarme por que no tengo duda que lo amo mas que a nadie en este mundo y jamas podre amar a alguien mas..  
aun recuerda cada tarde que he paso con el

FLASH BACK  
sabes en que pienso . Le pregunte a el mientras veíamos una película en su casa  
No en que piensas me pregunto . Edward  
En lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo y que me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado. Le respondí escondiéndome en su cuello y grabándome su olor , pero no se si fue mi imaginación pero lo sentí tensarse .  
Ami igual . Se limito a contestar . Muchas veces me desconcertaba su actitud y el lo noto.  
No te Enojes , pero tu sabes que no soy un hombre que se le complica hablar de sus sentimientos. Me contesto al momento que me besaba.  
Te amo . Le dije entre besos y no se en que momento , pero terminamos recostados en el sofá besándonos , pero en ese beso ya no había ternura . Pero el termino con la ma gia , diciendo que era muy pronto. Desde entonces a puesto limites cada vez que nos besamos o estamos solos. Pero eso no hizo que terminara con nuestro amor, jamas olvidare el dia que me pido , que me casa con el. Fue una noche mágica.

Fin FLASH BACK ..

-Bella ya es hora . Me llamo mi padre , medio un ultimo vistazo y camine hasta la puerta, tome una ultima vocada de aire y comenze a bajar hasta verlo a el. El hombre que llego para cambiar mi vida.

Edward Pov.

Conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera , pero la mente en mil lugares diferentes, En lo único que podía pensar es que era la basura mas grande por engañar de esta forma a una mujer buena . pero no podía negar que bella le gustaba y le gustaba mucho , por eso mismo el había puesto limites desde aquella tarde donde , estuvo tentado a ceder al deseo. Pero no no la amaba su corazón tenia dueña , esa misma dueña es la que vive en la casa en la cual espera que le habrán.  
-Edward . Le grito tanya al momento al que se arrojaba amis brazos y me hacia entrar .  
-hola hermosa como estas. Le cuestione  
-Enojada me has abandonado por esa tonta. Me reprocho  
-de eso tengo que hablarte tu sabes bien que esa noche...  
-que esta noche pedirás su mano para convertirla en tu esposa . Termino la frase tanya con una clara molestia en la voz.  
-tu sabes por que lo hago , lo hago por nosotros , le confesé al momento que la abrazaba me dolió verla así.  
-júrame que no nunca me dejaras edward , dime que solo eres mio . Me suplico  
-te lo juro pero ahora debo irme bese y salí de ahí.  
Cuando llegue a casa de Los swan ahí ya estaba mi familia , yo solo quería salir corriendo y huir lejos , pero no podía , Hoy era la noche En la que firmaría mi sentencia , ambos firmaríamos una sentencia llena de desdicha .  
En ese momento la vi bajar las escaleras. Y yo solo pude pensar  
-PERDONAME BELLA..!

Holaa...!  
Que le pareció , es el mas largo que he publicado en esta historia Se preguntaran por que todo va tan rápido , es que esta historia es un poquito larga y no la quiero hacer aburrida y pronto esta por venir lo super mga interesante por eso decidí apresuran un poquito las cosas.. y esto para recompensarlas y no me mandan a los vulturis jajajajaja .  
Bueno necesito su opinión . Sus opiniones son de gran ayuda para mi y porfa recomienden la pagina para que podamos llegar a las 1000 fans.. ...  
Que creen que pase ..  
Se casaran o ellas sabrán que todo ha sido una mentira ? . tanya se quedara muy tranquila? mmmm yo creo que nop...

Este es el Ultimo capitulo que escribí de aquí en Adelante Retomo la historia , Que ya vengo publicando desde hace tiempo en mi pagina de facebook...


End file.
